User blog:Collaterale1/Chapter 60 - In the Mines
The Mines Hard-Working Moles are Good Moles - Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Venis, Tron and the others arrived to the mines run by diggers. Venis: Mario, are you sure this is the right place? Mario: (Nods down and up) Venis: Great, now all we had to do, is retrieve this picket to its rightful owner. Tron Bonne: But Venis, i'm so boring traveling, why not having a break? Me and our Servbots just need to do some diggering now, isn't that right guys? Servbot #1: Yes Miss Tron. Please Mr. Knight, let just stay here! <:( Venis: I can't say no because of your face. You can go. All Servbots: YAAAAAAAAAY!!!! Servbot #1: Yes! Thank you Mr. Knight. Tron Bonne: Allright, let's go some digging! Servbot #42: MISSION START Tron Bonne and the Servbots dissapears Bowser: Hmmm, this place looks familiar to me. Venis: Have you been here? Bowser: I can't remember, i was just mumbling something. Ok, enough of talking, let's find someone, retrieve the item and let's go. Venis: Uhm...Allright. Meanwhile Punchinello: *Breaths* No one is here, and i'm sad. I wish there was something to cheer me up, and become famous. ???: I can help you, monster. Punchinello: Who are you!? Don't call me a monster! This makes me mad!! ???: Oh, i'm sorry for offending you. Are you alone? Punchinello: Yeah. ???: Don't worry, i'm here. Here's my plan. (Wispers to Punchinello) Punchinello: Oooooooh. Hehehehehehehe, this is perfect. I'm counting on you! Back to the heroes Venis and the heroes reached a miner without a pickaxe. Venis: Hey sir, have you seen someone? Cause Alduin left a pickaxe. Miner: Is mine! Oh my goodness thank you young man! Venis: I'm really appreciate. (Gives the pickaxe to the miner) Miner: Finally i can work for all long! Venis: Well mission done guys, why not why not we can take a walk in the meantime.+ Bowser: But, we have to go. Luigi: (Talks to Bowser) Bowser: Grrrrr. Fine, you win kid. Venis: Good. Geno: Venis, watch out! Venis: ? 3 Black Slimes, 2 V-Shielders and 5 Spiky V-Guards comes in Venis: Those things again! Bowser: Why not have fun instead of walking? Playable Characters *Venis *Bowser *Luigi *Mario *Geno *Risty (After encountering with Melona) *Leina (After encountering with Melona) Enemies Beginning *3 Black Slimes - 1200 HP *2 V-Shielders - 600 HP *5 Spiky V-Guards - 900 HP Mid *Unknown number of Spiky V-Guards - 900 HP *Unknown number of Black Slimes - 1200 HP *Unknown number of Bob-ombs - 450 HP *Unknown number of Commander Mets - 800 HP *Unknown number of Pattrolaurs - 810 HP *Unknown number of Digletts - 390 HP *Unknown number of Dugtrios - 600 HP *Powmettaur (Sub-Boss) - 4100 HP End *7 Shadows - 870 HP (Tron and the Servbots only) *5 Darkballs - 1100 HP (Tron and the Servbots only) *2 Large Bodies - 1600 HP (Tron and the Servbots only) *Punchinello - 4700 HP *6 Black Slimes - 1200 HP *Melona - 8000 HP *Valter - 6000 HP Category:Blog posts Category:Chapters